Poppies
by antichthon
Summary: Dia hampir saja memasuki gerbang ketika kedua tangan yang tak terlihat menariknya mundur dari sana. MattNear MelloNear, after Kira's case, 50 drabbles.


.

.

.

_They now came upon more and more of the big scarlet poppies, and fewer and fewer of the other flowers; and soon they found themselves in the midst of a great meadow of poppies. Now it is well known that when there are many of these flowers together their odor is so powerful that anyone who breathes it falls asleep, and if the sleeper is not carried away from the scent of the flowers, he sleeps on and on __**forever.**_

_**The Wonderful Wizard of Oz – The Deadly Poppy Field**_

.

.

.

_**

* * *

**_

**POPPIES  
**

**Death Note **(c) _Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba_

**The Wonderful Wizard of Oz **(c) _L. Frank Baum

* * *

_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**50**

**[Gerbang]**

Di depannya ada sebuah gerbang. Besar, tinggi, agak berkarat, mengingatkannya pada Wammy's House dan segala batasannya. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hamparan merah Poppies di bawah kakinya dan biru tak berujung di atas kepalanya dan sebuah gerbang hitam terbuka di tengah-tengah padang luas. Matanya berkilat-kilat senang, merasa bahwa di balik gerbang ada banyak orang yang telah menunggunya, _banyak sekali_, dan Matt tak sabar untuk bergabung.

Dia hampir saja memasuki gerbang ketika kedua tangan yang tak terlihat menariknya mundur dari sana, dan tiba-tiba saja di hadapannya terbentang langit kosong rumah sakit.

Ribuan jarum mengecup di tiap titik peluru-peluru itu menembus tubuhnya dan Matt berpikir kalau dia terbangun di saat yang_ salah_.

.

.

**49**

**[Tiada]**

Tiga hari setelah Matt terbangun, Near mengunjunginya. Dia tidak mengatakan maupun menjelaskan apa-apa, namun Matt cukup pintar untuk menarik kesimpulan kalau kedua tangan dingin yang menyeretnya menjauhi maut di balik gerbang adalah milik pemuda itu.

Sebagai bukti, para perawat dan dokter memanggilnya _'Mr. Karosky'_, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyinggung kalau pasien mereka adalah seorang kriminal.

Musim berganti dan dedaunan berguguran di luar jendela, hijau tersepuh merah dan emas dan biru langit berganti jadi warna lembayung. Near mengunjunginya beberapa kali, namun tak sekalipun dia melihat sosok Mello.

Matt menguburkan harapannya dalam-dalam.

.

.

**48**

**[Ramah]**

Para perawat wanita itu terlalu genit, sampai-sampai rasanya Matt ingin sekali _kelepasan_ bicara kalau dia adalah pelaku penculikan yang beritanya ramai di televisi.

.

.

**47**

**[Teman]**

Sepanjang ingatannya, dia tidak pernah menyebut sosok Near sebagai seorang teman. Namun rumah sakit itu terlalu hening dan rasa sunyi membuatnya mudah kesepian.

Apalagi di sana nikotin adalah hal tabu dan seberapapun gatalnya tangan Matt ingin bermain game, tetap saja para dokter dan suster melarangnya untuk melakukan 'hal-hal berat', seakan tubuh Matt adalah mozaik dari jutaan serpihan kaca yang akan langsung runtuh bila ditiup angin.

Karena itu, setiap kali dia mendengar derap kaus kaki dan tiga dentum sepatu yang mengikuti di koridor rumah sakit, Matt berusaha keras agar tidak terlihat _sangat_ senang.

.

.

**46**

**[Paksa]**

"Apa yang akan Matt lakukan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Apa, ya..." dia terkekeh, lalu meringis saat tambalan lubang di abnomennya berdenyut nyeri. "Aku belum memikirkannya."

"Saya sudah melihat sepak terjang Matt dalam penangkapan Kira." Matt bisa menebak apa yang akan Near bicarakan beberapa detik kemudian. "Menurut saya, Matt sangat berkualifikasi untuk bekerja bersama say—"

"**Tidak.**"

.

.

**45**

**[Akan]**

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan Matt lakukan setelah ini?"

"Sembuh, lalu menjalani hidup semauku."

.

.

**44**

**[Terbang]**

Butuh satu musim untuk mengembalikan tubuh Matt ke fungsinya semula. Segera setelah dia bisa berjalan tanpa harus berpegangan pada benda lain, Matt memakai gogglenya dan pergi keluar, bersiap untuk terbang bebas dan menjelma menjadi burung. Dia merentangkan kedua tangan dan merasakan desah nafas angin di tubuhnya yang bertambal, tak ada lagi sangkar bernama Wammy dan rantai bernama L.

Dia adalah Matt, _Mail Jeevas_, bukan lagi si ranking tiga dari Wammy, dan permadani biru di langit tampak begitu cantik.

Malamnya, Near kembali datang ke rumah sakit dan duduk di kamar kosong.

.

.

**43**

**[Angan]**

"_Kalau sudah besar, ayo kita berdua tinggal di Belgia!" ajak Mello tiba-tiba di tengah acara mengamati bintang, Sirius berkedip-kedip genit di kubah malam. Matt, yang saat itu baru menginjak sembilan tahun, menoleh dari teleskop bintangnya dan memasang wajah melongo._

"_Coba kutebak, kau mau tinggal di Belgia cuma karena coklatnya terkenal, kan?"_

_._

Ketika menimbang akan kemana dia pergi, Matt akhirnya memilih untuk menetap di Belgia, dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah membeli coklat.

.

.

**42**

**[Dinding]**

Butuh satu tim khusus yang terdiri dari puluhan programmer ahli untuk menambal celah-celah yang menganga pada program firewall mereka. Matt bisa meruntuhkan dinding itu sambil merokok dan menggaruk pantat.

.

.

**41**

**[Sungai]**

Dulu sekali, Wammy's pernah mengadakan kunjungan ke sebuah desa. Di sana tenang dan sangat terpencil, rumah bata berbaris bagai kampung kurcaci dalam cerita, dan di sebelah perternakan ada sungai kecil yang memanjang sampai ke pegunungan. Arusnya agak deras namun selalu menjadi favorit anak-anak desa untuk melepas panas. Tak jauh dari sungai, ada sepetak ladang Poppy yang terlupakan di bawah teduhnya pohon _Willow._

Mello menyeret Matt untuk berenang, dan samar-samar Matt melihat sosok putih di antara merahnya Poppies sebelum Mello menenggelamkannya ke sungai.

.

.

**40**

**[Matahari]**

Iklim Belgia sangat cepat berubah, Matt menyimpulkan. Baru saja dia mengganti isi lemarinya dengan baju-baju berlengan panjang, tetapi sekarang matahari sudah kembali bersinar dan dia harus memakai kaus kutang.

.

.

**39**

**[Hukum]**

Bertahun-tahun Matt bekerja serapi mungkin mungkin agar dia tak bisa disentuh tangan keadilan, namun kesalahan fatal pada program hacking telah membocorkan identitasnya sebagai salah satu pelaku pembobolan IMF. Dan di sanalah dia dan_ dia_ duduk berlawanan satu lawan satu dalam interogasi tertutup, ruangan kosong dan lampu begitu silau, dan dalam keadaannya yang terborgol Matt merasa senang melihat Near telah tumbuh dewasa.

Berapa usianya sekarang? Dua puluh dua tahun, kalau tak salah. Lebih tinggi, lebih dewasa, berambut lebih panjang—dan entah kenapa terlihat lebih lelah.

"Matt," Near memulai pelan sambil memilin rambutnya, "apa yang telah Matt _lakukan_?"

Dia terlihat tak berbeda seperti biasa, namun kilatan aneh di matanya mengingatkan Matt pada ibunya yang telah meninggal—_dulu_ sekali sewaktu Matt kecil menumbangkan vas bunga mahal hingga berserakan menjadi kepingan beling. Sosok sedih sang ibu bertumpuk dengan figur Near dan Matt mendadak merasa brengsek.

.

.

**38**

**[Batu]**

"Bekerjalah bersama saya."

"Near," Matt memberi penekanan, "aku menolak menjadi batu sandunganmu—ataupun batu_ pijakan_mu. Aku sudah tak terikat dengan apapun lagi."

"Bekerjalah bersama saya."

"_Near!"_

"Roger sudah meninggal, Matt."

.

.

**37**

**[Riang]**

Miniatur kota itu disusun dari beribu-ribu lego aneka warna yang dirancang oleh sepasang tangan dingin, setiap lekuk rapi dan teliti. Matt bersila di tengah-tengah, robot Transformers ada di tangan, dan Near duduk di hadapannya dengan mainan Gundam.

"Near," Matt menghela napas, "kalau pekerjaanku hanya untuk memainkan peran jahat dalam skenario perang antariksa buatanmu, sepertinya lebih tepat kalau kau menyewaku sebagai _babysitter_."

Near meluncurkan serangan roket yang memporakporandakan kota.

.

.

**36**

**[Mainan]**

Setelah beberapa hari, Near membuat boneka jari yang mirip sekali dengan Matt. Dia bekerja dengan ekstra hati-hati, mengukir bagian gogglenya pelan-pelan dan memilih campuran _Vermillion _dan _Yellow Ocre_ yang paling mewakili rambut merah Matt.

Setelah jadi, dia meletakkan boneka jari itu di barisan boneka Halle, Gevanni, dan Lester. Namun tak lama kemudian dia memindahkannya lagi, kali ini di antara Mello dan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**35**

**[Gatal]**

Matt memang sudah tak mempermasalahkan status barunya sebagai _Watari_, namun tetap saja di dadanya ada rasa gatal yang takkan terpuaskan sebelum dia berhasil membalas dendam pada Near.

Suatu hari, dia mengganti seluruh data penting di markas dengan video porno dalam jumlah spektakuler.

Yang menghukumnya bukan Gevanni, tapi Lester.

.

.

**34**

**[Merah]**

Terukir di atas nisan, _Mihael Keehl._

Matt menaikkan alis. "Kau menulis nama aslinya."

Near tidak menjawab, hanya mempersembahkan sekuntum merah bunga Poppy di atas makam, begitu hati-hati dan menimangnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Bukankah Red Poppy artinya_ gairah_?" kekehnya.

Near tetap tidak menjawab.

.

.

**33**

**[Siulan]**

Matt selalu menyiulkan lagu yang sama setiap kali tangannya bekerja. Gevanni terganggu, namun Halle dan Lester tidak mempermasalahkannya, dan Near sendiri seakan tak sadar kalau Matt ada di sana.

Suatu malam mereka hanya bekerja berdua saja, Matt tenggelam dalam komputer dan Near membaca dokumen di lantai. Betapa kagetnya Matt saat siulan bernada familiar memecah keheningan malam.

.

.

**32**

**[Kuas]**

Matt ingat, dulu sekali sewaktu Near dan Mello berpisah jalan dan Kira masih berkeliaran, Linda bersikeras ingin diikutsertakan dalam penangkapan Kira. Namun dengan dingin Near menepis penawaran itu dan berkata bahwa dia_ tidak_ butuh asistensi Linda, bahwa Linda tidak cukup kompeten untuk bekerja bersama-sama, bahwa Linda adalah _orang luar_ di dalam pertarungan mereka semua.

Matt ingat, Linda menampar Near keras sebelum perempuan itu terisak-isak sambil membanting pintu saking kesalnya.

Matt ingat, Near sama sekali tak beralasan ketika semua orang bertanya-tanya akan sikap dinginnya.

.

Matt ingat, dan sepertinya sekarang dia mengerti.

Seorang pelukis wanita terkenal tersenyum bersama keluarga kecilnya dalam majalah di pangkuan Matt, terlihat begitu bahagia merangkul suami dan bayinya, tidak pernah terendus oleh seorang pembunuh psikopat yang telah mencabut nyawa L dan Mello dan yang lainnya.

Matt ingat, dan dia tertawa kecil saat melihat Linda masih berkuncir dua biarpun telah berkeluarga.

.

.

**31**

**[Sampah]**

Dia tahu dari cara Gevanni melihat Near, dia tahu dari sentuhan-sentuhan Gevanni di tubuh Near, dia tahu dari ekspresi tulus Gevanni dan dedikasi terhadap Near, dan terutama dia tahu dari cara Gevanni memandangnya seakan dia tak lebih berharga dari sampah kulit pisang di lantai.

Bukannya Matt peduli, meski terkadang dia gatal ingin memanas-manasi Gevanni dengan cara merangkul Near lebih lama dari yang diizinkan.

Tapi tentu saja dia melakukan taktiknya _setelah_ pistol Gevanni berada jauh dari jangkauan.

.

.

**30**

**[Rumah]**

Sejauh ini, Matt memiliki dua memori terpisah akan apa yang dia sebut rumah. Yang pertama, sebuah hunian beratap merah di sudut kota—hangat dan berbau roti panggang lezat setiap hari, rumahnya selama enam tahun pertama, sebelum kawanan perampok mewarnai dindingnya semerah Poppy sementara Matt kecil bersembunyi dalam lemari. Yang kedua, sebuah panti asuhan berdinding tebal dan putih, gerbangnya besi dan menjulang ke langit-langit serupa kurungan sangkar burung gereja.

.

Jika Matt memiliki dua memori, di dalam diri Near hanya terpatri satu tempat yang bisa dianggap rumah : Wammy's house, pertama dan satu-satunya, karena selain Wammy, dia tidak memiliki rumah ataupun masa lalu—sebelum menjadi Near dia hanyalah seorang _Nate River_, bocah amnesia yang tak ingat apapun selain namanya, ditemukan telanjang dan terombang-ambing dan nyaris mati di sebuah gang sempit berbau anyir.

.

.

**29**

**[Kucing]**

Setiap kali Near terjaga dari lelapnya di atas lantai, dia selalu menggeliat dan mendengkur seperti seekor kucing.

Matt suka kucing, terutama yang kecil dan putih dan berbulu lembut.

.

.

**28**

**[Tawa]**

Sangat sulit membuat Near tertawa. Karena itu, setiap patah tawa yang keluar pelan dari bibir mungilnya jadi begitu berharga—dan itulah kesepakatan di antara mereka berempat sebagai bawahan sang albino.

.

.

**27**

**[Nyanyian]**

Pada hari peringatan kematian Mello, Matt mengajaknya keluar di suatu malam yang membeku. Near sebenarnya melawan gagasan itu, namun tidak berkata apa-apa saat Matt mendandaninya dengan kemeja merah dan celana yang sangat berlawanan dengan atributnya sehari-hari.

.

Di sebuah restoran hotel, seorang penyanyi melantunkan nada _Blues _di atas panggung, suaranya jernih dan liriknya mendayu, menambah makna melankolis pada acara mereka malam ini.

"Kau tahu aku _tidak_ minum, Matt."

"Aku juga tidak minum," dia menjawab sambil menuangkan Sherry di tiga gelas yang kosong, "tapi Mello suka Sherry."

Masing-masing mengambil gelas dan menyisakan satu di tengah meja, berwarna merah mengilat dan berpendar keperakan ditimpa cahaya lampu kristal. Di samping gelas itu ada sebatang coklat.

.

"_Cheers."_

_.  
_

Dentingan gelas pun bernyanyi.

.

.

**26**

**[Melanggar]**

Dalam bisnis ada satu peraturan yang mendasar. Tidak tertulis, namun semua orang tahu kebenarannya. Rekan kerja ditabukan untuk menjadi intim, sikap profesional tak boleh jadi sensual, dan hubungan antara pemimpin dengan bawahan tetap harus pada jarak yang telah ditentukan.

Karena rekan kerja dan kekasih adalah dua istilah terpisah, sikap sensual akan mengaburkan arti profesional, dan tidak boleh ada rasa apapun di antara pemimpin dengan bawahan kecuali dedikasi dan loyalitas.

.

Mungkin itu karena dia telah menegak Sherry, atau karena Matt terus menginvasi jarak pribadinya dengan tepukan di kepala dan pelukan antar sahabat, atau karena hari ini adalah peringatan kematian Mello. Mendadak seluruh isi kepala Near berputar-putar dan dia kesulitan untuk mengingat apa isi peraturan itu ketika Matt membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu di atas ranjang, celana sudah terlempar sembarangan di satu sudut.

.

.

**25**

**[Lawan]**

Di atas ranjang hotel mereka berdansa, terbuai oleh gemerisik satin dan aroma manis _sherry._ Satu memberi dan mendominasi, satu menerima dan meminta. Api yang membakar dan air yang meluluhkan.

Matt mendorong kuat-kuat. Near mencengkram seprai satin sampai kepalannya memutih.

Matt meneriakkan nama Near kencang dan Near membisikkan 'Mello' ketika mereka berdua mencapai kenikmatan tertinggi.

.

.

**24**

**[Sakit]**

"Yang kau lihat itu aku atau _dia_, Near!"

.

.

**23**

**[Hanya]**

Dari dulu, Mello selalu mengejek kalau Matt sangat gampang jatuh cinta.

.

Mungkin itu benar, Matt berpikir saat dia membiarkan tangan mereka tak sengaja saling bertumpu di tengah penyelidikan.

Mungkin itu benar, Matt berpikir saat dia bersikeras meminta Near untuk melahap apapun selain susu sapi.

Mungkin itu benar, Matt berpikir saat dia menemukan dirinya tersenyum melihat Near yang tertidur damai di lantai dengan robot dalam pelukan, dokumen bertebaran di mana-mana.

.

Mungkin itu benar, Matt berpikir saat dia mendengar Near _hanya _merapal nama Mello bagai mantra meskipun Mattlah yang memagutnya dalam kehangatan.

.

.

**22**

**[Makan]**

Near sudah menyiapkan rangkaian solusi untuk meredakan kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua ke dalam tahap yang lebih terkendali. Namun dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pagi itu Matt akan datang ke markas sambil membawa sekotak donat dan sebotol susu, menyodorkan keduanya dengan mata melotot di balik goggle dan berkata,

"_Makan."_

_._

_._

**21**

**[Kenangan]**

_Suara tawa tertahan._ _" 'Dear Mello'? Near menulisi fotomu dengan '__**Dear Mello**__'?"_

_._

Matt terbangun dari mimpinya.

_._

_._

**20**

**[Kode]**

Matt memang sudah beberapa kali memberi tanda lewat gesturnya, namun ketidakmampuan Near dalam bersosialisasi membuatnya lengah untuk menangkap _maksud_ dari serangkaian afeksi yang dia dapatkan.

Sekarang, setelah Matt menyerah dan mematikan lampu senter dan tidak lagi memberinya kode dalam bentuk senyuman maupun tepukan di kepala, Near akhirnya sadar apa yang hilang dan berusaha mengartikan perih kecil di hatinya ke dalam bahasa yang lebih dia mengerti.

.

.

**19**

**[Arus]**

_Terbawa arus_, tenggelam dalam lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang, terjebak di tengah-tengah kejamnya urban bukanlah situasi ideal bagi Near untuk melewati satu harinya.

Entah karena dia terlalu sering sendirian, atau karena dia_ benci_ disentuh orang asing, atau sederhananya Near tidak didesain untuk hidup normal. Dia ingin kembali,_ kembali_ ke dunia kecilnya di markas yang terlindung oleh ribuan menara kartu dan tumpukan dadu, namun dia tersesat di tengah arus dan nyaris menghilang kalau saja kedua lengan kokoh milik Matt tidak merengkuh dan melindunginya dari terjangan metropolitan.

.

.

**18**

**[Manik-manik]**

Kedua bola mata Mello berwarna azure yang menyala liar. Milik Matt teduh dan dalam seperti laut. Keduanya sama indah, dengan caranya masing-masing.

.

.

**17**

**[Puzzle]**

Jika setiap manusia serupa dengan kepingan puzzle, Near sudah tahu dari awal kalau kepingan miliknya tidak akan pernah menyatu dengan milik Mello. Kepingan Mello terlalu besar, hitam dan mengkilap, sedangkan miliknya terlalu kecil dan _terkekuk_ di satu sisi, warna putih telah ternoda oleh kusam dan debu dan Nearlah yang paling tahu kalau Mello selalu menuntut kesempurnaan.

Karena itu dia menyerah. Karena Mello terlalu mengkilap dan Near agak tertekuk dan kepingan milik Mello telah hilang sebelum mereka berdua bisa mencoba untuk menyatukan berbagai perbedaan antara putih dan hitam.

Yang ada di genggamannya sekarang hanyalah kepingan merah, tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil, mulus dan licin namun berdebu di sudut kotak. Near mencoba untuk menyatukan merah dan putih, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat berpikir kalau mereka mungkin _bisa_.

.

.

**16**

**[Tutup]**

"Tutup matamu."

Kedua manik hitam itu tetap terbuka.

"Near?"

"Yang saya lihat sekarang bukanlah Mello—" Near berkata pelan. Ia berjinjit dan memajukan wajahnya, bibir mereka nyaris bertemu, kedua tangan pucat membelai pipi pria itu, "—_saya melihat_ _Matt._"

.

.

**15**

**[Mawar]**

"Saya tidak suka mawar," Near berujar suatu hari, "mawar terlalu angkuh."

"Mawar memang tidak sesuai dengan_ image_-mu, terlalu menarik perhatian." Matt menggaruk hidung, mata di balik goggle tetap terpancang pada puluhan layar di dinding, rokok terselip di mulut. "Menurutmu kau lebih seperti..."

Near mendongak dari konstruksi menara lego yang tengah dia rancang.

.

"_... Poppy."_

.

"Poppy?" alisnya mengkerut, berusaha mengartikan apa koneksi antara dia dan bunga Poppy. "Biasanya orang-orang mengasosiasikan saya dengan bunga yang lebih putih dan kecil."

Matt tampak berpikir sedikit, "Bagiku kau lebih mirip Poppy."

"Kenapa?"

"Yang pertama, Poppy itu berpenampilan _sederhana,_ seperti dirimu."

Near mengangguk paham, tangannya tetap bekerja menumpuk balok dan membuat kastil megah di lantai.

"Mereka juga _berbahaya_, seperti dirimu."

"Oh."

"Mereka juga sangat _manis_, seperti dirimu."

Susunan lego itu berkelotakan ambruk, di wajah Near ada noda merah yang samar. Matt berusaha menahan kedut di samping bibirnya dengan susah payah.

"Dan yang paling mirip, saat warnanya merah mereka_ bergairah_, seperti dirimu."

.

Sebuah lego mengenai kepala Matt dengan telak.

.

.

**14**

**[Biar]**

Di dalam benak Matt, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang tak sempat dipertanyakan. Apakah mencintai musuh sahabat baikmu itu diperbolehkan, apakah Near adalah vegetarian, apakah Near melihatnya sebagai pengganti Mello, apakah Near sebenarnya _masih _mencintai Mello.

Di dalam benak Near, ada banyak sekali penyesalan yang tak sempat diutarakan. Bahwa dia menyesal tidak berteman dengan Matt sewaktu kecil, bahwa dia menyesal karena Matt tidak juga berhenti merokok, bahwa dia menyesal telah memanfaatkan Matt untuk konsolidasi dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia menyesal karena di hatinya _masih_ ada setitik kecil rasa rindu terhadap Mello.

.

Namun saat tak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua, di mana hanya ada keretak dadu dan musik samar dari konsol game, di mana hanya ada dia dan_ dia_ dan bulan yang mengintip di luar jendela, di mana hanya ada seprai satin dan bau manis sampo dan rasa pahit nikotin, segala tanda tanya maupun rasa sesal menjadi tak ada maknanya.

.

.

**13**

**[Senyum]**

Senyum Near sangat menyeramkan dan semua orang tahu itu, tapi Matt adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa menikmatinya.

.

.

**12**

**[Kotak]**

Banyak sekali orang yang mengandaikan Near sebagai mainan. Beribu kepingan Milk Puzzle yang mustahil tersusun, boneka porselen yang rentan pecah, atau satu yang tersering adalah _Jack in the Box_ yang telah rusak—menyinggung sikap Near yang antisosial.

Matt tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena dia sendiri juga tidak suka pergi keluar. Untuk apa pergi keluar kalau di tangannya sudah ada game, di mulutnya sudah ada rokok, di matanya sudah ada goggle dan di sampingnya sudah ada _Near_?

.

.

**11**

**[Asap]**

Di paru-parunya terdapat berkilo-kilo gumpalan asap, banyak sekali, membuatnya sulit bernapas, pandangannya mengabur dan seluruh mekanisme tubuhnya macet, dan tangannya mencengkram dada ketika Near merasakan dirinya ambruk ke lantai, menara kartu jatuh berhamburan di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Samar-samar dia mendengar teriakan Gevanni dan pekikan Halle, dan sosok buram Lester yang berlari menghampiri, dan kelebat merah yang sewarna bunga Poppy.

.

.

**10**

**[Realita]**

Halle keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dengan wajah pucat.

"Leukimia."

Matt ingin tertawa—karena tidak mungkin Near yang telah menang melawan Kira—sang dewa palsu yang bisa mencabut nyawa hanya bermodalkan kertas dan pena— akan dikalahkan oleh hal ilmiah semacam gerombolan leukosit yang memberontak. Namun setitik air mata jatuh dari wajah wanita itu, dan Halle berkata bahwa umur Near tidak akan lama lagi, bahwa semuanya _sudah _terlambat, dan ketika Near mulai sering terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, Matt tidak bisa menemukan celah untuk lari.

.

.

**09**

**[Lemah]**

Hari-hari Near di rumah sakit hanya diisi dengan sesi kemoterapi dan berbagai obat yang dicekoki ke tenggorokan. Namun dia tak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun, tak pernah menunjukkan betapa hebat rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, betapa dahsyat leukosit tumbuh abnormal di dalam dirinya.

Rambutnya rontok dan dia tak pernah tampil tanpa topi rajut di kepala. Matt membelikannya topi-topi berwarna seronok dengan motif norak, namun Near tidak protes sama sekali, hanya memakai topi itu di kepala dan bertanya apa yang terjadi selama Matt menggantikan Near menjadi L.

Matt menjawab sewot, _kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk melupakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan L sampai kau sembuh._

Near berdalih_, persentase saya sembuh hanya kurang dari dua pul—_

Matt membungkamnya dalam satu ciuman frustasi.

.

Dia tak pernah mengeluh, tak pernah mengaduh, tak pernah menunjukkan betapa dia begitu sakit, namun ketika Matt menggenggam tangannya yang ada hanyalah kulit dan tulang dan nyawa yang semakin redup tertiup angin.

.

.

**08**

**[Parasit]**

Di dalam tubuhnya ada ribuan cacing yang berpesta pora dan menggerogoti dari dalam, menggeliat liar sementara ia memuntahkan merah di atas putih.

.

.

**07  
[Terindah]**

Malam itu Near memandang cermin di tangan dan setan dalam refleksi melihatnya kembali, dengan wajah pucat dan pipi cekung dan mata pudar tanpa cahaya. Piyama putih tampak menggantung di badan kurusnya dan sebuah topi rajut menyembunyikan kepala yang terbabat gundul.

Dia menoleh pada Matt yang tengah terlelap di samping tempat tidurnya sambil melipat tangan di dada, seulas bayang menghitam di bawah mata, bersikeras menemani Near di malam-malam panjang tanpa akhir.

.

Di pagi hari setelah terbangun, hal pertama yang dilakukan Matt adalah mencium bibirnya yang pecah dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, cantik." dengan wajah nakal seperti biasa.

Near merasa bodoh karena telah meragukan Matt.

.

.

**06**

**[Jalan]**

Ia berjalan di sebuah ladang bunga.

Seperti suatu hari di dunia fantasi, padang itu menghampar cantik dengan warna-warni mahkota yang tertimpa pecahan permata dari sang mentari, murni tanpa tersentuh noda dunia maupun pahit asap polusi. Kuning, biru, pink, ungu, dan merah Poppy. Namun semakin lama dia berjalan, warna-warna pelangi tenggelam ke dalam merah, dan sebentar saja ladang itu hanya terdiri merah, merah, terlalu banyak _merah_, lautan _Red Poppies _yang sewarna darah.

(_Wizard of Oz_, dimana kau ...?)

Dan di sana, di tengah hamparan mahkota merah dan pollen hitam, ada sebuah gerbang yang berdiri di tengah kedua tembok tak berujung. Gerbang itu perlahan membuka, mengkeret di engselnya, dan di dalam sana berdirilah sesosok hitam yang familiar.

.

"_Mello...?"_

_._

"_Kau lama sekali, albino."_

.

.

**05**

**[Requiem]**

Near meninggal tanpa klimaks. Dia tidur di ranjangnya, terlihat begitu damai dan tanpa pertanda. Perawat membuka jendela dan sinar mentari masuk, membungkusnya dalam kehangatan untuk terakhir kali.

Siangnya ketika Matt menjenguk Near, dia mencubit pipinya dan menggelitik pinggangnya, namun Near tidak pernah membuka mata lagi.

.

Upacara pemakamannya dilakukan sederhana di pemakaman sebelah Wammy's House. Hanya Halle, Lester, Gevanni, dan beberapa orang lainnya. Aizawa dan Mogi menyempatkan diri untuk datang dan Linda terbang dari Perancis khusus untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir. Wanita itu meletakkan mainan robot di pelukan Near sebelum peti mati itu dipaku dan ditimbun dalam tanah, menjadi lembar terakhir dari autobiografi seorang Nate River.

Di nisannya terukir bunga Poppy.

.

Matt tidak menghadiri pemakaman itu.

.

.

**04**

**[Burung]**

_Sangat mudah untuk mati_, Matt berpikir, kelereng hijau dari balik lensa goggle menatap kerumunan manusia yang berlalu lalang bagai semut pekerja, terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan sekeliling maupun sesosok pria yang berdiri di tepi atap gedung. Cukup satu langkah ke depan dan tubuhnya akan jatuh ke bawah, menghantam jalanan sibuk London dan menggemparkan masyarakat, darahnya akan sewarna dengan mahkota Poppies ataupun rambutnya yang merah tembaga.

Rasa takut untuk terjun gampang diakali dengan membayangkan dirinya adalah burung yang kembali mencoba terbang setelah sayapnya patah.

Atau dia bisa berakting menjadi sang pembangkang dengan sayap palsu yang harus rela mati tenggelam ke dasar laut karena sang mentari iri hati.

Atau dia bisa berpura-pura membayangkan Near dan Mello melambai padanya di seberang gerbang yang menjulang di tengah lautan merah _Red Poppies_, memanggilnya untuk datang, dan dengan senang hati Matt rela maju dan terjun untuk bisa berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

.

Namun alis Near bertaut dan Mello menggeram, dan Matt tahu kalau mereka melarangnya untuk mendekat.

.

.

**03**

**[Ada]**

Para penerus L generasi selanjutnya masih teramat kecil tak berdaya, sehingga mereka tidak bisa langsung menggantikan Near. Namun singgasana tak boleh kosong, harus ada satu orang pengganti yang duduk dengan mahkota sampai para pangeran siap menjadi raja.

Near sudah tiada, Mello sudah tiada, para penghuni Wammy's House telah terpencar dan yang tersisa sebagai kandidat L hanyalah Matt. Matt, si ranking tiga yang tak pernah mendapat sorotan. Matt, _sidekick_ Mello. Matt, yang memilih game dan permen dibanding kebenaran dan rokok dibanding mahkota sang raja.

Sekali lagi dia menemukan dirinya dikurung dalam sarang, kali ini sendirian.

.

.

**02**

**[Memoar]**

Di sebuah kelas di Wammy, sempat muncul tren untuk mengukir nama di kursi masing-masing anak.

_**This is Raven**_, tertulis rapi di kursi paling depan dengan tinta yang hampir pudar.

_**BONNIE**_**,** spidol biru di kursi ketiga paling kiri.

_**L i n d a,**_meliuk artistik dengan gambar bunga kecil-kecil melingkari tulisannya.

Matt menelusuri barisan kursi dan meja itu satu-persatu. Dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang dia cari.

_**MELLO'S PROPERTY.**_

Di kursi sebelahnya, _**mattismario.**_

Dia menoleh dan berjalan menuju kursi paling pojok di belakang.

.

_**Near.**_

.

.

**01**

**[Arah]**

Dia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi suatu saat.

Ketika si pembunuh bayaran mengacungkan pistolnya pada Matt tepat di dada saat usianya tiga puluh tiga tahun, dia tersenyum—dulu, dulu sekali, dua puluh delapan peluru pernah bersarang di tubuhnya dan dia berhasil bertahan hidup. Sekarang, satu peluru akan meminjamkannya sepasang sayap dan membawanya terbang dari dunia.

Matt menutup mata dan peluru itu meluncur, menembus jantungnya. Dia membayangkan angin bertiup mengisi relung tubuhnya yang mulai bocor, seperti udara di bawah bentangan sayap burung, dan dia tak memiliki penyesalan—penerusnya masih terlalu polos, namun anak itu akan baik-baik saja.

Hidup bisa mengarah kemana saja; menukik, mundur, maju ataupun tersesat, buntu dan berbatu, namun yang terdamai di antara semuanya adalah jalan pelangi menuju ke ladang Poppy.

.

.

**00**

**[Final]**

Hitam pandangannya berganti menjadi gerbang terbuka yang terasa begitu familiar. Di balik gerbang, dua orang anak sudah menunggunya. Satu hitam, satu putih, kaus hitam dan piyama putih, coklat di mulut dan robot dalam pelukan, merah Poppies dan biru langit.

Matt melihat ke arah tubuhnya. Dia bukan lagi L si detektif nomor satu, melainkan seorang bocah sepuluh tahun bernama Matt, si ranking tiga dari Wammy, yang polos dan melihat dunia dari balik tirai oranye goggle di matanya.

Matt menyambut dan melintasi gerbang, sekalipun tidak menoleh ke belakang, bunga Poppies yang bergemerisik dibelai peluit angin menjanjikannya kedamaian yang abadi.

.

.

.

* * *

_Aku pulang!_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Kapanpun di antara mereka bertiga, dia selalu yang terakhir, bukan?

* * *

.

.

.

**Poppies** (general)—Oblivion, Imagination, _Eternal Sleep._

.

.

.

* * *

_**Note: Ya, saya tahu kalau Matt aslinya berambut hijau. Tapi ayo kita anggap merah disini *PLAK* Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa saya ga rela kalau Bang Mamat matek tapi tega ngebunuh Near pakai kanker? **_


End file.
